


Love is danger, Love is pleasure

by youforget



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Cliche, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mild slash, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youforget/pseuds/youforget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>A man who won't die for something is not fit to live.</i><br/>Martin Luther King Jr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is danger, Love is pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> originally inspired by the song Hear Me by Imagine Dragons  
> but then I saw this beauty http://brilcrist.deviantart.com/art/Fili-and-Kili-Battle-of-Five-Armies-345449925 and that helped me add more to this, seriously go give this person some love.
> 
> un-beta'd, con crit and improvements are welcome

_How did it come to this?_ Kili thought as he surveyed the situation around him. He and Fili had become separated from the others during the confusion of the battle, and now they were both cut off with not a friendly face in sight, the lure of battle didn’t seem half as appealing as it had all those days ago back in Ered Luin. “Kili look” Fili shouted. Thorin was backed up against a rocky face battling about three or four goblins. Kili knew what was coming next, but he couldn’t bring himself to face it, he wasn’t battle scarred like the others. In his 77 years he had never faced a battle of this intensity before. Up until now Kili had never worried about the finer details in life, it had just been him and Fili, and yet here he was about to face an impending death.

His throat began to constrict, and his breaths came in short, sharp pants, everything seemed to slow down. Fili noticed the change in his younger brothers’ composure, the fear that ran rampant through his eyes; he knew what was coming to them even though he would not admit it. “Ready Kili?” Kili’s face seemed to blanche “I..I…don’t….I’m scared” he whimpered. Fili didn’t know what to do, he knew they both had to help defend Thorin, or face their mothers’ wrath, and that they would most likely die in the process. So he did the one thing he knew, cupping Kili’s young, worn face, he pulled him in for a gentle kiss, which drew a small sigh from Kili. This wasn’t like other times, where they were drunk, or overcome with lust; this was acceptance.

Now Kili understood, this was the way things had to be, intertwining his fingers with Fili’s he stared into those calm grey eyes that he had always sought his refuge and strength in since he was a child. **_“Together”._**

Swords drawn they charged down the remaining goblins encompassing their uncle shouting war cry’s as they went. Things seemed to be going well, until Fili let Kili out of his sight, the next thing he knew he heard his named being screamed. Spinning around he saw Kili being skewered, like a pig, by one of the attacking goblins, the light in those bright blue eyes extinguished. In that moment Fili’s whole world shattered around him, everything that had tied him to this earth thus far had been cut loose, he was no longer whole, the other half of him lay bleeding on the cold ground. He could feel the bloodlust rising, turning to face Thorin he could see the same look mirrored on his face, the horror of witnessing his youngest nephews’ death, mixed with pride of seeing them both finally prove their worth as warriors and heirs of Durin.  
Time lost all meaning, Fili began hacking everything around him, completely disregarding friend from foe, he didn’t care anymore. He didn’t even notice Thorin go down beside him. Then he felt it, the cold stab of metal in his gut. Crumpling to the ground he tried to crawl next to Kili, but everything hurt so much and his mind was screaming for him to let go, he couldn’t, not until he saw Kili, one last time. He found him, there was so much blood, Fili thought he was too late if it hadn’t been for the rapid rise and fall of Kili’s chest. Dragging himself towards his younger brother he placed his hands on his chest, over his rapidly faltering heart, no words, no long winded goodbyes, just one look said everything they needed. Fili wasn’t going to let go, he was still going to be the overprotective big brother right until Kili uttered his last. Keeping his hand clasped around Kili’s, he held the youngers gaze until a final rasping breath escaped his lips and his eyes fluttered shut. Then his vision began to blur and images of his began to play in front of his eyes: teaching Kili how to hunt, working with his father in the smithy, him and Kili’s first hastily stolen kiss, the day they finally admitted their true feelings for each other. Then the blissful darkness took him beyond.

~

Kili sighed and open his eyes. He was no longer on the sloping planes of Erebor, but what looked like the forests surrounding Ered Luin, only better. The sun felt comforting against his skin and the forest was just so full of life and beauty. Was this what it was like to go beyond? Kili’s mind raced back to Fili, the look on his face when the goblin stabbed him was truly heart wrenching and one he knew would remain etched upon his mind would even in death. Did he die as well? And Thorin? Did his sacrifice enable his survival?  
A snapping twig broke his reverie, turning around he saw Fili there with a small smile on his face. So he was dead as well, secretly Kili was quite glad, there was no other person he would want to share life or death with than his older brother. The look Fili gave him told the exact same story, closing the distance between them. Kili pulled the elder in for a blistering kiss, each touch and caress felt like their first, it was as if they were rediscovering each other again. Fili mapped every contour of the younger brothers’ face: his strong cheekbones, his perfect smile, the way his soft fuzz tickled his chin. They allowed each other to submit to the sweet oblivion that was their pure, requited love. After basking in each other Fili pulled away slowly and placed one hand on the others back whilst carding his dark mane, before looking Kili dead in the eyes.

_“Promise me something”_  
“Anything”  
 **“Never let me go.”**

**Author's Note:**

> I got too many feels after reading and watching the hobbit again, and this is the result. I haven't done any fandom related stuff in over 3 years, be gentle with me.


End file.
